The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Bant Tragol.’
‘Bant Tragol’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Bant Tragol’ has yellow/orange flower color, medium size flowers, good floriferiousness, sets very few seeds, a flat trailing habit that is well branched, and has dark green foliage.
‘Bant Tragol’ originated from a selfing of a female hybrid in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9-2’ with gold color. ‘9-2’ has less vigor, a taller plant habit and is later to flower than ‘Bant Tragol.’
‘Bant Tragol’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. The pollination took place in July 2004 and the seed sowing in November 2004.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Bant Tragol’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the May 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 2005 in Gilroy, Calif., and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Bant Tragol’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Bant Tragol’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007. ‘Bant Tragol’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.